DARLING
by Biiancast Rodith
Summary: SasuSaku [AU] "Kau tahu betul kenapa aku harus pindah dari rumah itu, Ino." Kata Sakura.../ "Karena aku anak paling kecil di rumahku, bukan berarti aku tumbuh menjadi anak yang manja.../ "Sayang sekali kau datangnya telat. Dia baru saja pulang. " / "Sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya Sasuke terkejut begitu.../ DLDR, Romance, Family.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, all character belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Story written by Biiancast Rodith. Well, I just wanna say : Enjoy reading, guys!**_

.

.

_**Darling **_

.

.

"Kau yakin ingin pindah, Sakura?"

Seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki rambut pirang panjang bertanya kepada seorang gadis yang memiliki surai merah muda yang panjangnya sampai ke punggung.

"Kau tahu betul kenapa aku harus pindah dari rumah itu, Ino." Kata Sakura kepada gadis yang bertanya kepadanya tadi dan memiliki nama lengkap Yamanaka Ino.

"Tapi kan, gak harus secepat ini Sakura." Ucap Ino.

Sementara gadis yang memiliki nama dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu, tidak menanggapi ucapan Ino. Semua barang berharga miliknya, dimasukkan kedalam _box_ yang berukuran besar.

"Kau tidak harus pindah dari rumah kontrakanmu. Kau bisa tinggal di rumahku." Tawar Ino.

Sejenak Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya."Ino," panggilnya dengan suara lembut miliknya. "Kau tahu betul kalau aku paling tidak suka menyusahkan orang lain. Untuk kali ini… biarkan aku menjadi seperti anak gadis yang normalnya. " Senyum lebar ia tampilkan kepada sahabat yang telah mengenalnya sejak mereka masih mengenakan popok. "Karena aku anak paling kecil di rumahku, bukan berarti aku tumbuh menjadi anak yang manja, ya." Tambahnya lagi sebelum mendapat protes dari anak tunggal keluarga Yamanaka tersebut.

Ino yang mendengar penolakkan dari gadis cantik yang ada dihadapannya saat ini, menghela nafas panjang.

Ino dan Sakura sudah sangat lama menjadi sepasang sahabat. Sejak mereka masih bayi mereka sudah menjadi sepasang sahabat—tepatnya menjadi saudara.

Persahabatan kedua ayah mereka, membuat persahabatan mereka semakin erat. Tumbuh bersama, membuat mereka saling mengerti satu dengan yang lainnya.

Ino yang merupakan anak tunggal di rumahnya, membuat kepribadiannya menjadi anak yang mandiri. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang menjadi anak paling kecil di rumahnya. Memiliki seorang kakak yang sangat menyayanginya, membuatnya menjadi anak yang manja.

Tidak terkecuali, Ino juga ikut memanjakan Sakura. Mempunyai seorang adik sudah menjadi impiannya sejak dulu. Ibunda tersayang pernah jatuh saat mengandung adiknya dan membuatnya harus kehilangan sang adik karena dokter menganjurkan agar segera mengangkat rahim ibunya. Karena itu Ino harus mengubur impian terdalamnya.

"Kak Sasori, sudah tahu soal kepin—"

Sakura memutar mata emerald miliknya sebelum berkata, " Mereka tidak perlu tahu soal kepindahanku. Kalaupun mereka tahu, mereka pasti mengerti soal kepindahanku."

Keras kepala Sakura, membuat Ino mulai jengah menghadapi sikapnya.

"Kau sudah memanggil taksi tadi. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan sampai." Kata Ino mencengah Sakura yang akan memesan taksi melalui telepon ngenggamnya.

Seperti dugaan Ino, Taksi yang ia pesan telah sampai di depan rumah kontrakan Sakura saat ini. Ino membantu Sakura mengangkat beberapa barang yang sanggup ia angkat. Selebihnya di bantu oleh supir taksi.

"Terima kasih, Ino." Sebuah pelukkan hangat Sakura berikan kepada Ino melepas kepergiannya. "Sering-seringlah berkunjung ke Otogakure."

Ino membalas pelukkan hangat Sakura erat. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura dan Ino harus berpisah.

Sejenak Ino menganggukkan kepalanya di balik bahunya. "Hubungi aku setelah kau sampai." Kata Ino mengingatkan.

"Baiklah."

Di dalam taksi Sakura melambaikan tangan dan dapat Ino lihat bibir tipis Sakura bergerak dengan gerakan _non-verbal_ berkata. " Sampai jumpai, Ino."

Ino yang berdiri di ambang pintu gerbang kontrakan Sakura, membalas lambaian tangannya dan menggantung di udara.

Pandangan mata _safir_ milik itu terlihat sangat sendu saat melihat taksi yang membawa Sakura sudah pergi jauh. Ini pertama kalinya Ino dan Sakura berpisah dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

Seminggu yang lalu, Sakura dan Ino baru saja menyelesaikan gelar sarjananya di salah satu Universitas yang ada di Konoha. Ino dan Sakura mengambil jurusan yang berbeda. Ino jurusan_ Design Interior_, sementara Sakura mengambil jurusan Dokter Specialis Anak.

Bukan tanpa alasan Sakura pindah dari Kota ke desa. Alasan Sakura pindah adalah Neneknya yang bernama Chiyo. Sebelumnya Sakura telah mendengar kabar dari kedua orangtuanya bahwa kesehatan Nenek Chiyo saat ini tidak baik. Umurnya yang hampir memasuki satu abad, membuat Nenek Chiyo sangat rentan menghadapi sakit penyakit. Terlebih Nenek Chiyo hanya tinggal seorang diri di Otogakure.

.

.

.

.

.

Otogakure.

Otogakure sangat jauh berbeda dengan Konohagakure yang dipenuhi oleh bagunan percakar langit.

Tepatnya di Ikoma-lah Sakura sekarang.

Daerah yang terisolasi karena lokasinya berada di tengah pengunungan. Pedesaan yang nyaris sama dengan pemandangan pedesaan di film-film klasik.

Desa ini benar-benar seperti surga dunia. Airnya yang bening, bunga-bunga yang mekar indah, ikan-ikan yang berkeliaran di saluran air, dan udaranya sangat sejuk, tenang, dan bersih.

Rumah minimalis penduduk yang masih dikonstruksikan dari kayu. Atap rumah yang terbuat dari anyaman tumbuhan yang miring tampak unik dan kokoh. Walau seperti itu, masih sangat kuat untuk berlindung pada musim dingin.

Sakara baru saja menghubungi Ino kalau ia sudah sampai beberapa menit yang lalu ditempat tinggal barunya.

Tidak lama kemudian, telepon genggam miliknya kembali berdering. Kali ini yang menghubunginya adalah ibunya. Tidak banyak perbincangan antar keduanya. Hanya pesan dan beberapa nasehat yang Sakura terima dari wanita beranak dua yang ada disebelang telepon.

Menjelang senja, Sakura telah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya miliknya. Sebelum mencari makan malam, Sakura memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuh mungilnya.

.

.

.

Ichiraku Ramen, menjadi tempat pilihan terakhir Sakura untuk melepaskan rasa laparnya.

Tempatnya tidak terlalu besar, dan tidak terlalu kecil. Pelayannya juga sudah cukup berumur. Tidak banyak pengunjung yang datang kemari. Sakura masih bisa menghitungnya dengan jari.

Dalam diam dan hening, Sakura menikmati mie yang sangat terkenal di desa tersembunyi ini.

Saat Sakura hendak menuju kasir, tubuh mungilnya tidak sengaja ditabrak. Beruntung saat itu, sepasang tangan kokoh menahannya sehingga ia tidak jatuh terjerembab ke lantai kotor.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, nona?" Tanya seseorang yang berhasil menolongnya.

"Hmm… tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya singkat.

Sakura yang merasa risih dipeluk dari belakang, maju kedepan untuk mengambil jarak agar ia dapat melihat seseorang yang menolongnya barusan.

Seorang lelaki berkulit _tan_ yang memiliki rambut pirang jabrik-lah yang menjadi penolongnya. Penampilan lelaki itu tidak terlalu buruk. Hanya terlihat tidak rapi, saat melihat ujung kemejanya keluar dari celana bahan berwarna hitam miliknya.

"Maafkan temanku. Dia tidak sengaja menabrakmu tadi. Dia sedang terburu-buru." Kata lelaki sungkan dengan memberikan cengiran lebarnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang Sakura duga tidak gatal.

"Aa. Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tidak hati-hati."

Setelah itu tidak ada percakapan lagi diantara mereka berdua. Sebelum Sakura benar-benar sampai ke kasir untuk membayar pesanannya, lelaki yang tak dikenalnya itu memotong terlebih dulu jalannya. "Biar aku yang bayar sebagai permintaan maaf dari sahabatku, Nona."

Sakura yang tidak biasa menerima bantuan dari orang yang tidak dikenal, langsung menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja kasir. Dengan cepat, ia melangkan kakinya sejauh mungkin tidak memperdulikan panggilan pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru laut tersebut. Melangkah sejauh mungkin menghindari dari lelaki itu, tanpa tahu bahwa lelaki itu memanggilnya untuk mengembalikan sebuah benda yang tidak sengaja terjatuh saat ia menolong Sakura.

Benda itu merupakan benda sangat berharga bagi Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Musim semi di Jepang saat ini sedang berlangsung. Walau seperti itu, suhu udara di bulan maret masih terasa sangat dingin di pagi dan malam hari.

Musim semi di bulan Maret, menjadi musim favorite _Sakura._ Dimana bunga kebanggan Jepang itu mulai bermekaran dan bulan maret itu juga merupakan bulan dimana ia di lahirkan.

Saat itu jam tangan yang terpasang manis di pergelangan tangan Sakura menunjukkan pukul 07:13. Sakura yang tidak sempat melihat keindahan Ikoma memutuskan untuk bagun lebih cepat untuk menikmati suasana pagi hari di desa ini.

Sakura merapatkan mantelnya saat merasakan angin di pagi hari masuk dan menembus sampai ke tulangnya.

Saat Sakura memasuki jalan besar yang kosong melompang, ia melebarkan senyu manis miliknyanya saat manik hijau terang itu, melihat pohon-pohon sakura yang berjejer rapi di pinggir jalan. Pohon yang sebentar lagi akan berbunga banyak yang warnanya hampir sama dengan surai panjang miliknya.

Setiap Sakura berpapasan dengan penduduk desa yang hendak pergi bekerja-mayoris dari mereka bekerja sebagai petani- atau berbelanja, tidak lupa ia melemparkan senyum hangatnya pada mereka.

Tujuan Sakura saat ini adalah Rumah Sakit Umum Ikoma yang berdiri kokoh di atas bukit. Sebelum Sakura kesana, ia sempat bertanya kepada seorang petani yang saat itu sedang berpapasan dengannya di jalan besar. Dengan panduan yang ia terima dan ingatannya yang cukup kuat, Sakura mulai melalui sebuah jalan yang tidak terlalu sempit dan ia juga harus lebih dulu menyebrangi sebuah sungai yang jembatannya terbuat dari kayu.

Cukup melelahkan memang jika kita tidak menggunakan alat transportasi sebagai alat tumpang kita menuju RSUI. Tapi saat kita berjalan kaki, jalan yang Sakura lalui bukan jalan satu-satunya menuju RSUI. Kebetulan, hanya jalan itu saja yang lebih cepat menuju RSUI saat ia bertanya tadi.

Karena tidak memiliki pilihan lain, terpaksa Sakura harus melalui jalan tersebut agar ia cepat sampai menuju bangunan besar yang kelak akan menjadi tempatnya bekerja.

Dari jauh, Sakura dapat melihat bangunan besar bercat putih berdiri di kokoh di atas bukit. Mata _emerald_ miliknya melebar saat ia memalingkan kepalanya ke bawah melihat langsung ciptaan yang Maha Kuasa terlihat sangat sempurna di mata indahnya.

Hamparan sawah hijau terbentang luas yang ditata dengan begitu rapinya. Jalan besar yang ia lalui tadi, terlihat seperti karpet berwarna merah muda karena mekarnya bunga sakura. Pemandangan yang tidak pernah ia temui saat berada di Konoha. Kesempatan seperti ini sangat jarang ia dapatkan. Karena itu Sakura mengabadikan pemandangan pagi ini melalui telepon genggam miliknya.

Setelahnya, Sakura kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjang miliknya memasuki rumah sakit. Tujuan Sakura saat ini adalah ruang rawat Nenek Chiyo, yang kata reseptionis ruang rawat no 215.

"Pagi Nek." Sapa Sakura begitu ia memasuki kamar rawat Nenek Chiyo.

"Kau datang Sakura?"

"Iyah nek." Sakura menarik tempat duduk yang tersedia di samping tempat tidur Nenek Chiyo. "Bagaimana keadaan Nenek?"

"Sudah cukup membaik." Jawab Nenek Chiyo singkat sebelum kembali berkata kepada Sakura. "Sayang sekali kau datangnya telat. Dia baru saja pulang. "

Sakura hanya mengernyitkan keningnya bingung mendengar ucapan Nenek Chiyo dan setelahnya ia tidak ambil pusing soal perkataan Nenek Chiyo yang sangat mengambang itu.

.

.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya Sasuke terkejut begitu ia memasuki kamarnya dan melihat tubuh seorang pemuda berambut pirang berada di atas kasurnya.

"Kau lama sekali Teme. Aku hampir mati kebosanan menunggumu." Naruto nama lelaki pirang itu mengabaikan pertanyaan lelaki tampan yang saat ini sedang memandangnya dengan sengit.

"Cih. Keluar dari kamarku."

Tidak mengindahkan ucapan dingin Sasuke, Naruto justru semakin merentangkan tubuh tegapnya di atas kasur Sasuke. "Bibi Mikoto saja menyuruhku agar menganggap rumahmu seperti rumahku sendiri." Ucap Naruto acuh seakan tidak perduli dengan aura kelam yang menguar dari sososk yang saat ini sedang berdiri ambang pintu.

Melihat sahabat pirangnya tidak akan beranjak, Sasuke lebih memilih mengalah. Ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan tidak lupa menutup kembali pintu bercat putih di belakangnya.

Sasuke duduk di atas kursi yang tidak jauh dari kasurnya dan menaikkan kaki panjangnya diatas meja belajarnya.

"Buat apa kau kesini?" Tanya Sasuke memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Sasuke bingung karena tidak biasanya lelaki yang terkenal cukup hiperaktif yang saat ini menguasai kasurnya menjadi pendiam. Naruto yang ia kenal tidak seperti ini.

"Hei! Kau mendengarku 'kan?"

"Kemaren malam aku menemukan kalung ini di Ichiraku." Sahut Naruto tiba-tiba sambil memperhatikan sebuah kalung berbandul bunga sakura yang menggantung dihadapannya. "Sayangnya, pemilik kalung ini langsung pergi begitu saja dan baru pertama kali aku melihat gadis itu di Ikoma."

Sejak Naruto memulai topic pembicaraan diantara mereka, Sasuke tidak perdulu dengan benda yang dikatakan Naruto barusan. Tapi, saat ia melirik ke arah kalung—tepatnya mainan kalungnya—tersebut, kedua mata sehitam batu _onyx_ itu melebar dan merebut langsung dari tangan lelaki berkulit tan tersebut. Ia perhatikan dengan sangat baik-baik kalung berantai emas putih itu.

'Tidak salah lagi. ' Kata Sasuke dalam benaknya. Untuk memastikannya, Sasuke akan memastikannya besok. Di dunia ini hanya satu orang yang memiliki kalung berbandul bunga sakura seperti kalung yang ada di genggamannya saat ini. Hanya bandul kalung itu yang akan berubah warna menjadi merah muda jika terkena sinar matahari dan dipasangkan dengan sebuah cincin emas putih. Dan cincin itu sekarang menjadi mainan kalung Sasuke.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_**Keep or Delete.**_

* * *

_A/N :** Waaaahhhh….. Bii kembali membuat fict MC yang ide ceritanya pasaran. D: Sebenarnya mau bikin fict OS, ekh malah berakhir jadi MC. **_

_**Bii gak banyak bacot deh. Bii Cuma mau mengucapkan terimkasih sudah mau berkenan sudah mau membaca, apa lagi mau review di fict abal Bii. Dan mohon mohon maaf jika kalian menemukan typo. XD #Kabur Peluk cium dari Bii untuk kalian. :* Ummmaaaccchhhh** _

_**Regard, **_

_**Biiancast Rodith [05042015]**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Area Bacot Author. **_

_Hallo penikmat fict abal Bii. :D Bii update dengan sangat kilat kan? Katakan iya kalau masih ingin ini fict dilanjut. #Ngancam. Sebenarnya, Bii sedang berada di ambang kegilaan (?) di duta. Walau seperti itu, Bii berusaha untuk melanjutkan hutang fict Bii yang lainnya. Karena itu, tetap dukung Bii terus ya. Karena semangat, motivasi kalianlah, masalah yang Bii hadapi saat menyusun Skripsi jadi hilang. :* (Kecups satu-satu :* ) _

_Bii juga mengucapkan banyak terima kasih buat yang sudah me-riview, follow, favorite, read, bahkan sudah mau berkenan menunggu karya Bii. Dan maaf jika kalian masih menemukan virus yang bernama typo di fict Bii. Karena sejujurnya, sampai saat ini, Bii sedang berusaha untuk memusnakannya. ^^_

_Special thanks, Bii ucapkan juga untuk; __**Anyva**__ ( Suanana di desa tuh kayaknya tenang banget say. Tadinya mau menceritakan suasana di Switzerland XD ) __**mantika mocha**__ ( Makasih. :* Semoga chapter ini menghilangkan rasa penasan kamu. :D ) __**Guest**__ ( Oke sip. Ini uda dilanjut. ^^ ) __**sjxjs**__ ( Salam kenal. Haha OS untuk Oneshoot, MC untuk Multichapter. Rasa penasarannya uda hilangkan setelah membaca chapter ini. :D ) __**Haruya saki**__ ( Ini uda dilanjut. ^^ ) __**suket alang-alang**__ ( Maunya tadi OS XD Ekh, idenya malah menjurus ke MC. :"3 Iya nih. Utang nambah. Bayarin ya. ^^ ) __**caesarpuspita **__( Ini uda dilanjut dan makasih buat sarannya. :D )__**Yantif390**__ dan __**undhott**__ (Makasih sudah mau menunggu. Ini sudah lanjut. ^^ ) __**ayuniejung**__ ( Oke. Sarannya di terima dan selamat menikmati lanjutannya. :D ) __**Me**__ (Iyaaaahh udaaaa. :D ) __**hanazono yuri**__ dan __**AngGi Cherryblossom**__ ( Udaaaaa dilanjuttt yaaa. :D ) __** , Lhylia Kiryu**__, dan __**dianarndraha**__ ( Uda dilanjut ko. Dan semoga chapter ini memuaskan. :D ) __(Sesuatu ya… Baru review, fict-nya langsung di update. :p Hahaha…) [**Maaf jika ada salah pengetikan pada nama**]  
_

_Tidak lupa juga terima kasih banyak buat teman-teman rusuh di __**BFSS on BBM**__. XD Chapter ini aku persembahkan buat kalian yang selalu mendukung Bii sebagai istri sah-nya Sasuke. :* Luv you All. #Kecups_

_Sampai jumpa di __**ABA**__ selanjutnya. :D dan selamat menikmatiiii~~~ _

_._

_._

_._

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, all character belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Story written by Biiancast Rodith. Well, I just wanna say : Enjoy reading, guys!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Darling : Chapter 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sudah hampir satu harian Sakura menjaga nenek Chiyo di rumah sakit. Kalau pun Sakura pulang sebentar, itu hanya untuk mandi, beres-beres sebentar, dan setelahnya kembali lagi ke rumah sakit menemani nenek Chiyo.

"Sakura…"

Sakura yang saat itu sedang sibuk menguliti sebuah apel, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah nenek Chiyo yang saat itu sedang memperhatikannya.

"Ada apa, Nek?" Tanyanya masih sambil melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Kau tidak pulang, Saku?"

Sakura hanya memberikan senyum manisnya. Ia letakkan irisan apel yang telah selesai ia kupas ke atas piring datar. "Aku akan menginap di sini untuk menjaga Nenek." Sahutnya sembari menyodorkan potongan apel kecil ke mulut Nenek Chiyo.

Nenek Chiyo menerima suapan cucunya. Mengunyanya dan menelannya.

"Tidak perlu. Kau istirahatlah di rumah. Di sini, ada perawat yang dapat jagai nenek selama 24 jam."

Sakura yang mendengarkan perkataan Neneknya, memajukan bibirnya ke depan. Membuatnya wajah cantiknya terlihat semakin menggemaskan. "Nenek tidak tahu ya, kalau aku sangat cemas sekarang?" Sungut Sakura. "Kalau aku pulang, aku justru tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena kepikiran terus sama Nenek."

Senyum bahagia terpancar di wajah yang penuh dengan kerutan itu. Ia ulurkan tangannya untuk membelai rambut panjang Sakura. "Kau sudah besar sekarang," Ucap Nenek Chiyo. Senyum bahagia pun tak luput dari wajah yang penuh dengan kerutan itu. "Bahkan sebentar lagi akan menjadi dokter."

"Sakura bisa seperti sekarang inikan, karena Nenek." Sahut Sakura, bangga. "Nenek adalah motivasi Sakura untuk menjadi seorang dokter. Melihat Nenek yang menyembuhkan orang sakit, membuat Sakura ingin seperti Nenek. Saat itu Nenek seperti malaikat yang dikirim _Kami-sama_ untuk dapat menyembuhkan orang sakit."

"Kau berlebihan Saku." Kekeh Nenek Chiyo mendengar cerita Sakura.

Saat Sakura masih kecil dulu, orang tua Sakura sering datang ke Ikoma untuk berkunjung ke rumah Nenek Chiyo. Profesi Nenek Chiyo sebagai dokter yang dapat menyembuhkan orang sakit, membuatnya tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana dan meninggalkan desa ini.

Karena di desa inilah Nenek Chiyo tumbuh besar, mendapat jodoh, dan nenek berharap akan mengakhiri masa tuanya di desa ini juga.

Dulu, belum ada rumah sakit. Masyarakat yang sakit, biasanya langsung datang ke rumah Nenek Chiyo untuk mendapat penanganan langsung. Sakura yang saat itu menemani nenek Chiyo diruangannya, hanya memperhatikan dan menyaksikan apa yang Nenek Chiyo lakukan. Mulai membersihkan luka, memberi obat _antiseptic_, dan membalutnya dengan perban, membuat Sakura menatap kagum ke arah Nenek Chiyo, saat pasien yang ditangani Nenek Chiyo ikut tersenyum bangga.

"Nek, apa tadi ada tamu yang datang?" Tanya Sakura saat mata berwarna _jade_ itu melihat sekeranjang buah-buahan berukuran sedang terletak di atas meja, tepat disamping lemari pakaian Nenek Chiyo.

"Oh. Tadi, cucunya Koharu dan Mitokado datang menjenguk Nenek dan memberi itu." Jawab Nenek Chiyo.

Sakura menganggukkan kepala merah mudanya, mendengar perkataan Neneknya.

"Baiklah. Sudah saatnya nenek tidur." Sakura menarik selimut sampai sebatas dagu, agar tubuh rentan Nenek Chiyo terhalang dari dinginnya udara malam itu.

"_Oyasumi_, Nek." Kata Sakura sembari mencium kening Nenek Chiyo.

"_Oyasumi_, Sakura."

.

.

.

Sepasang mata sehitam jelaga itu masih terus memperhatikan kalung yang menggantung di tangannya. Sudah satu jam berlalu sejak kepulangan Naruto dari rumahnya, ia masih tetap asik mengamati benda tersebut. Entah apa yang membuatnya memperhatikan benda itu. Tetapi, kenapa benda yang diminati anak perempuan itu, seakan memiliki magnet dan menarik perhatiannya sepenuhnya?

Sasuke mengeluarkan rantai kalung yang selalu ia kenakan itu. Ia lepas ikatan rantainya dan mengambil sebuah cincin perak yang menjadi bandul kalungnya.

Rantai kalung berbandul bunga sakura itu masih menggantung di udara. Dengan berlahan-lahan, Sasuke memasukkan rantai kalung itu melalui celah ruang sempit yang ada di tengah-tengah cincin peraknya. Dugaannya benar. Kedua benda itu saling menempel dan membentuk bandul baru pada kalung itu. Bunga sakuranya kini tepat berada ditengah-tengah cincin peraknya.

Sasuke mendesah kesal.

Jika sudah seperti ini, akan ada perubahan dalam hidupnya sebentar lagi. Sasuke memang belum bertemu dengan pemilik kalung itu, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan, kalau ia akan segera bertemu dengan pemiliknya. Sasuke yakin akan hal itu. Benda itu saja sudah berada ditangannya sekarang, itu berarti, tidak akan lama lagi, ia akan bertemu dengannya.

Setelah sekian lama berlalu, ternyata waktu yang tak ingin dia tunggu, pada akhirnya akan datang. Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya dan menyambar _hoodie_ berwarna hitam yang menggantung di kepala bangku belajarnya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya kakaknya Itachi yang saat itu berada di dapur hendak mengambil air minum dan kedua alisnya mengerut saat melihat penampilan Sasuke malam ini setelah ia menginjakkan kaki di anak tangga paling bawah.

Penampilan Sasuke saat ini memang mengundang tanda tanya besar di kepalanya. Disaat orang lain sudah mengenakan piyama dan tertidur pulas di kasur hangat mereka, Sasuke justru masih mengenakan celana _jin's_, kaos oblong di dalam _hoodie_-nya. Terlihat sekali, kalau Sasuke akan pergi keluar di jam yang hampir memasuki tengah malam ini.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya ketus menanggapi pertanyaan kakaknya.

Itachi hanya mengherdikkan bahunya. Bukan kali ini saja Sasuke bersikap sedingin itu padanya. Walau seperti itu, Itachi tidak pernah bosan untuk menjahili adiknya.

Mengingat ini sudah larut malam, Itachi memilih mengalah. Ia tidak ingin membuat keributan disaat kedua orangtua mereka sudah dibuai oleh bunga tidur mereka.

"Jangan pulang pagi." Kata Itachi mengingatkan. "Ingat, besok merupakan hari yang penting."

Sayup-sayup Sasuke masih dapat mendengar ucapan dan kekehan Itachi. Dan dia hanya mendengus tidak suka.

Sasuke yang sudah berada di garasi, mengeluarkan sepeda motornya dan membawanya ke peternakan kuda milik keluarga Uchiha.

Jarak peternakan kuda dengan rumah mereka memang tidak terlalu jauh. Butuh sepuluh menit waktu yang mereka tempuh untuk sampai di peternakan itu. Dan disinilah Sasuke sekarang. Di istal inilah kuda-kuda milik keluarga Uchiha di rawat dan dilatih.

"Anda datang Tuan Sasuke?"

Seorang pria yang usianya lebih tua darinya, menyambut hangat kedatangannya.

"Hn."

"Anda ingin melihat Zerro, Tuan?"

"Hn. Saya juga ingin membawanya berkeliling sebentar."

"Silahkan, Tuan." Segeralah Tazuna membuka pintu kamar stallion besar bercat hitam setinggi hampir 2 meter itu, dan masuklah Sasuke ke dalam kamar itu.

Sasuke mengelus puncak kepala hewan gagah berwarna hitam itu, sebelum mengambil tali kekang dann menaiki punggung Zerro.

"Aku tidak akan lama." Katanya sambil membawa Zerro keluar istal.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke datang dan membawa kuda kesayangannya berkeliling. Tazuna hanya mengangguk dan mulai mengenal kebiasaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang hanya untuk berkuda sebentar.

Sasuke memacu Zerro dengan kecepatan penuh. Sasuke sangat menikmati berkuda di malam hari tanpa ada yang melihatnya. Hanya dengan berkuda, rasa penatnya bisa hilang.

Sasuke mengajak Zerro berlari hingga masuk hutan dan menembus menuju ke atas bukit. Angin malam menerpa wajah mulusnya dan mengajak bermain surai hitam miliknya. Seperti inilah kesenangan Sasuke.

Sakura yang saat itu berdiri dekat jendela, melihat seseorang sedang menunggangi kuda dengan sangat cepat. Dari mata hijau cerah miliknya, terlihat sekali, kalau dia mengagumi si penunggang.

Ingin rasanya Sakura berada diposisi si penunggang saat ini. Bisa menunggangi kuda, sudah menjadi impian Sakura sejak dulu. Sayang sekali, tidak ada orang yang dapat mengajarinya menunggangi hewan gagah itu.

.

.

.

"Sakura… bangun."

Seorang lelaki berambut merah, berusaha membangunkan Sakura dari tidur lelapnya. Sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, lelaki tampan dengan wajah _baby face_ miliknya, berusaha membangunkan gadis cantik yang lebih muda dari usianya.

"Sakura bangun." Melihat Sakura tidak terusik dari tidurnya, membuat lelaki itu frustasi. "Jika kau tidak bangun juga, aku akan memotong rambut gulalimu sampai botak."

Layaknya perang yang markas besarnya berhasil dihancurkan, Sakura terperanjat kaget dari tidurnya.

Senyum lebar berkibar di wajah tampan itu karena ancamannya berhasil membangunkan perempuan yang tertidur seperti mayat itu.

"Kak Sasoriiii! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Sungut Sakura kesal.

Sementara tersangka utama, malah tertawa lebar karena berhasil melumpuhkan targetnya. Apa lagi saat melihat bibir manyun Sakura, terlihat sangat menggemaskan di manik mata coklatnya.

"Siapa suruh kau tertidur seperti mayat." Sahut Sasori masih menunjukkan tawa lebarnya.

"Ekh." Pekik Sakura bingung. "Kak Sasori? Kak Sasori…" Anak bungsu dari keluarga Haruno terlihat sangat bingung. Bagaimana tidak bingung, jika tiba-tiba sosok kakaknya sudah ada di Ikoma, tepatnya di ruangan rumah sakit tempat neneknya di rawat.

Teringatnya, kakaknya tidak pernah sama sekali menghubunginya kalau kakaknya akan datang kemari.

Tuk…

Sakura meringis saat kepalanya di ketuk.

"Masih mimpi?" Tanya Sasori. "Apa perlu disiram air dingin dulu biar, sadar?"

Sakura langsung memberikan tatapan mematikan ke arah kakaknya. "Coba saja kalau berani. Aku akan menyuruh Ino memutuskanmu, saat ini juga." Ancam Sakura.

Sasori mendengus saat mendengar ancaman Sakura. Pemuda yang sudah memiliki usaha sendiri ini, memang paling tidak suka jika sudah berhubungan dengan kekasihnya. Siapa yang bisa memungkuri kalau kekasihnya berambut _blonde_ itu lebih cerewet dari adiknya yang kelewat manja ini.

Sasori bisa membayangkan jika Ino sudah marah. Satu hari satu malam sepertinya masih tidak cukup untuk memarahinya. Dan Sasori tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Satu lagi yang perlu digaris bawahi, bahwa Sakura berada pada urutan paling tinggi di atasnya. Berusaha buat menyangkal, Ino tidak akan pernah membelanya jika sudah bermasalah dengan Sakura. Hm, calon kakak ipar yang baik sepertinya.

"Sudah. Mandi sana." Suruh Sasori. Masih terlihat jika ia masih kesal dengan ancaman Sakura. "Sebentar lagi Ibu dan Ayah akan datang kemari."

"Mereka akan datang?" Tanya Sakura cengok.

"Mereka itu, Ayah dan Ibu-mu, Sakura." Sasori mendengus mendengar pertanyaan bodoh yang terlontar dari gadis bersurai seperti warna permen gulali itu.

Bukan hal yang baru lagi, menghadapi Sakura yang lemot setelah bangun tidur. Kadang, Sasori cekikikan sendiri melihat adiknya seperti itu. "Dan sepertinya, kita akan kedatangan tamu."

Sakura menguap lebar sebelum bertanya kembali. Kelihatannya, gadis cantik ini masih ngantuk, mengingat ia tidur tadi malam saat hari sudah semakin larut. "Siapa?"

"Entahlah. Sepertinya sangat _special_ sampai aku diminta untuk hadir." Sasori mengangkat bahunya sejenak, dan menyelisik ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk paham perkataan Kakaknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Nenek Chiyo?"

Iris mata _emerald_ Sakura berkeliling di ruangan rawat Nenek Chiyo mencari sosok Nenek-nya. Biasaya, disaat Sakura dan Sasori ribut seperti tadi, Nenek-nya selalu ada untuk membelanya. Tapi, kemana perginya Nenek Chiyo?

"Nenek sekarang di taman rumah sakit. Katanya nenek ingin menghirup udara segar. Berada di ruangannya, membuat nenek semakin tua. Itu katanya sebelum ia memanggil seorang perawat untuk membawanya pergi ke taman." Jawab Sasori sambil membaca buku tebal yang entah apa judulnya terletak manis di atas pangkuannya.

"Kenapa kakak mengizinkannya? Nenekkan tidak boleh terlalu lelah." Sungut Sakura kesal dan segera menyusul nenek Chiyo ke taman belakang.

Sasori yang melihat tingkah laku Sakura yang terlampau khawatir, tidak menggubrisnya. Saat ini, bacaan yang ada di pangkuannya jauh lebih menarik dan sudah saatnya dia menyelesaikan bacaannya yang selalu tertunda sejak sebulan yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul sepuluh pagi. Kira-kira, dua puluh lima menit lagi akan tepat dari waktu yang sudah ditentukan sebelumnya.

Seluruh keluarga Uchiha sudah terlihat sangat rapi, di pagi hari menjelang siang ini. Jika diperhatikan dari pakaian yang mereka kenakan, sepertinya seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha itu akan menghadiri acara resmi.

"Sasuke… Kenapa lama sekali?!"

Mikoto yang sudah mulai bosan menunggu putra bungsunya itu, berteriak memanggilnya dari lantai dasar rumahnya. Saat ini, lelaki yang usianya lebih muda di kelurga Uchiha yang lainnya, masih belum hadir di ruang tamu.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke dengan ucapan _trendmerk-_nya yang biasa.

Penampilan lelaki yang berusia 22 tahun itu, terlihat semakin sempurna dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan saat ini. Orang lain yang melihatnya yakin apapun yang ia kenakan akan terlihat sempurna jika Uchiha Sasuke lah yang mengenakannya.

"Kau ini lama sekali sih." Ucap Mikoto mengomeli anak bungsunya yang masih menunjukkan tampang cuek. Sepertinya, ia tidak ambil pusing dengan omelan yang ia terima dari sang ibu tercinta. "Mereka pasti sudah menunggu lama."

"Kalau Ibu takut mendengar ocehan mereka, lebih baik kita tinggal di rumah saja."

Mikoto mendelik ke arah Sasuke yang saat ini duduk di kursi penumpang tepat disamping Itachi yang sedang mengemudikan mobil ke tempat tujuan mereka. "Mereka itu Kakek dan Nenekmu Sasuke. Sopanlah pada mereka."

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke mendengar nasehat Ibunya. Sasuke kembali diam dalam kebisuannya. Saat ini, omelan ibunya tidak terlalu penting. Banyak yang ia pikirkan, sampai suara Itachi mengusik konsentrasinya.

"Bilang saja, kau terlalu gugup ingin bertemu dengan calon tunanganmu." Ejek Itachi dari balik kemudinya. Sasuke yang mendengar candaan Itachi, mendengus sebal. "Atau sejujurnya kau sudah tidak sabar menunggu hari ini?"

Sasuke mendelik tidak suka. Hanya gumaman tidak jelas yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Bagaimana tidak kesal jika seharuskan yang akan dijodohkan itu sebenarnya adalah kakaknya, Itachi. Tetapi, lelaki tampan yang berprofesi sebagai dokter _Specialis Bedah** [1]**Orthopedi_ itu sudah lebih dulu melamar kekasihnya jauh sebelum keluarga orangtuanya memberitahukan perihal perjodohan kepada mereka.

Tidak ingin keluarga Uchiha tercoreng karena memaksa Itachi untuk membatalkan pertunangan itu, Mikoto yang sangat dekat dengan kedua anaknya, mendukung keputusan Itachi. Terlebih karena memang Mikoto sudah cukup mengenal baik wanita yang menjadi pilihan anak sulungnya itu.

Sabaku no Temari. Anak sulung Walikota Suna, yang memiliki profesi yang sama dengan Itachi. Bedanya, calon menantunya itu mengambil spesialis mata.

Mikoto memang hanya beberapa kali bertemu dengan gadis cantik berkucir empat itu. Pembawaannya yang keibuan dan dewasa, membuat Mikoto yakin bahwa Itachi tidak salah memilih pendamping hidupnya.

Cerita perjodohan itu sendiri sebenarnya hanyalah sebuah janji konyol kakek dan neneknya dengan salah seorang dokter yang saat itu berhasil menyelamatkan mereka dari kejadian naas itu. Keberadaan mereka yang tidak diketahui, mengharuskan sang dokter untuk merawat, menjaga, dan menyembuhkan mereka.

Karena niat membalas budi itulah, kakek dan neneknya menawarkan sebuah ikatan dengan sang dokter dengan menjodohkan cucu mereka. Karena itu Sasuke sebagai pihak yang merasa dirugikan disini, mau tidak mau harus menerima keputusan sepasang orangtua itu. Ketepatan saat itu Sasuke juga belum memiliki seorang kekasih.

.

.

.

Di dalam ruangan bercat putih yang memiliki ukura meter itulah kedua belah pihak keluarga berkumpul. Di dalam ruang rawat dimana seorang dokter hebat dimasanya dulu, telah berkumbul beberapa orang terlihat sangat antusias menyambut hari ini.

Senyum lebar Uchiha Mitokado dan Uchiha Koharu—kakek dan nenek Sasuke dari pihak ibunya sudah melebarkan senyum, sejak mereka menginjakkan kaki di ruang rawat mantan dokter itu. Terlihat sekali, bahwa merekalah yang paling antusias dari yang lainnya.

Sementara Ayah dan Ibunya asik bercengkrama dengan sepasang suami-istri yang kelak akan menjadi mertuanya.

Sementara Itachi dan Sasori saling bercerita panjang lebar mengingat kembali masa lalu mereka ketika masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah akhir dengan membahas beberapa anggota kelompok mereka yang diberi nama Akatsuki.

Sasuke sendiri hanya sibuk dengan alat komunikasinya yang sejak tadi berdering. Ia mengabaikan semua pesan masuk yang ia terima dari sahabat pirangnya. Dari pada membalas pesan tidak penting yang ia terima dari Naruto, lelaki minim ekspresi itu lebih memilih memperhatikan pemandangan alam melalui jendela kaca, sampai perhatiannya terusik saat mendengar pintu ruangan itu di buka.

Di depan pintu itu, seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut merah mudanya di kucir ke atas dan mengenakan _dress_ berwarna _antiquewhite_ itu terpelogo melihat ruangan rawat neneknya sudah terisi penuh. Beberapa orang penghuni kamar rawat itu, tidak ia kenali. Bahkan, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat mereka.

"I-ini—"

"Kemarilah, Sakura." Mebuki memanggil putri semata wayangnya agar mendekat dan duduk di dekatnya.

Sakura mengikuti perkataan Ibunya dan duduk diantara Ibu dan ayahnya. "Perkenalkan, mereka keluarga Uchiha. Seperti yang pernah Ibu ceritakan dulu, bahwa kau telah dijodohkan dengan salah satu putra mereka. Karena itu, mereka datang dan ingin melangsungkan pertunanganmu dengan putra bungsu mereka."

"Ta-tapi, Bu. Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?" Tanya Sakura gugup. Terlihat dari wajah cantiknya, kalau ia belum siap akan hal ini.

"Nenek sudah sakit-sakitan Saku. Nenek ingin melihat cucu kesayang nenek menikah." Ucap nenek Chiyo. Senyum tulus terpancar dari wajahnya. "Karena itu, Nenek yang meminta mereka datang dan segera melangsungkan perjodohan itu."

"Kau tenang saja, Sakura-_chan_. Kau pasti akan hidup bahagia." Jawab Itachi meyakinkan Sakura bahwa perjodohan ini menjanjikan kebahagiaan untuknya.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Itachi. Bibir tipisnya yang dipoles dengan _lipsblum_, ia gigit untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Isi kepala yang ditumbuhi surai yang sewarna dengan bunga kebanggan Jepang itu berpikir, bahwa lelaki itulah yang akan menjadi tunangannya.

"Apa kau membawa kalungmu, Sakura?" Tanya nenek Chiyo membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Aku…" Sakura meraba leher jenjangnya dan seketika rasa panik menyelimutinya. Pasalnya, benda yang selalu ia kenakan itu tidak ada disana. Sakura ingat, bahwa ia tidak pernah sekalipun untuk melepaskan kalung itu. Sejak ibunya memberikan kalung itu saat ia memasuki dunia perkuliahan, kalung itu selalu tergantung manis dilehernya.

Keringat dingin kini mulai bercucuran di keningnya. Saat ini tidak ada waktu untuk mengelak, mengingat pihak laki-laki sudah hadir disini.

"Apa kau mencari ini?" Suara dingin Sasuke mengusik pendengaran Sakura dan mata _emerald_ itu melebar saat melihat benda yang ia pikirkan, tergantung manis di tangan lelaki berambut _raven_ itu.

"Bagimana bisa kalungku ada padamu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue**_

_[__**1**__] Specialis Bedah Orthopedi : Dokter specialis bedah tulang. _

**A/N : **_Chapter ini selesai dengan gajenya dan sampai jumpai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. ^O^/ See you next again~~ _

_**Biincast Rodith [25052015]**_


End file.
